I Don't Want To Go
by hpdwsg103
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. is about to die. There is a spell that prevents that. Inspired by cover picture.
1. The Parting Of The Ways

Barty Crouch Jr. was about to die. Actually, no, it was much worse than that. He was about to have his soul sucked out of his body. He wasn't scared. Not at all. Totally not. He racked his brain for a spell that could change his fate. A spell then came to mind that the Dark Lord had invented. It was a spell that would transfer your soul and very essence into another's body.  
At that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts office. "Severus, we will be ready with the Dementor in 5 minutes," he announced with a pointed look towards Barty, no remorse in his tone.  
Severus gave a brief nod and the headmaster went on his way. During their brief converse, Barty had formulated a plan in his head. As he was not bound to the chair it would be easy to undergo his mission. Immobilise the traitor, perform the spell, obliviate Snape and sit back down. According to his master, the spell would only take place as one's soul was being sucked out so that the impression would be that the soul would be gone for good.  
Suddenly, everything turned cold and a Dementor floated through the door. As it approached the pair, the Potions Master slowly backed away as to not be mistaken for the victim. As the Dementor approached the shaking form of Barty Crouch Jr., he could feel his soul slowly slipping away and he prayed with all of his might that it wouldn't go to the Dementor. 'I don't want to go' were the last words anyone heard from Barty Crouch Jr. 


	2. The New Doctor

As the Doctor regenerated into his 11th form, he felt a strange entity enter his body. This foreign force scared him. Nothing should be able to pass through those mighty, if wooden, doors, especially as they were currently floating through the Time Vortex. Then he felt something (or someone) inhabit his mind.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. Wait, no I'm not. Yes, I am. Oh, hello Rose. Rose!" he rambled, wrapping his arms around said person. Rose stiffened in his hug and he stepped away from her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, forgetting about the whole, someone/thing has invaded my mind and we might not be completely safe situation.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"No, you're not. My Doctor has big ears and ... and he looks nothing like you. You're just a thin strip of nothing!"

"Thanks."

"What did you do to my Doctor? Where is he? Give him back to me!"

"No. Rose, I'm right here. You saw me, I changed back there."

"All I saw was a bright light and ou replaced him. You must have used a teleport or a transmat or ... or ... something else."

"All of that light was my regeneration energy."

"You're what now? Anyway, listen to me. I'm not scared of you. I've seen Daleks and Gas Mask Zombies and even Slitheen. Oh my God! Are you a Slitheen?"

"I am not a Slitheen," he replied calmly.

"Well, of course you're not. What was I thinking! Slitheen hosts have to be large. You certainly are not!"

"Again, thanks. Ok, just to prove it. When I first met you, oh so long ago now, down in that basement, I said one word to you. Just one. 'Run!' And we kept on running, didn't we. Run run running. And that one time we had to hop. Do you remember that? Hop hop hopping. No?"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Do you want me to change back?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I just thought that ... anyway, let's get you home. Let's say, December 24th, 2005. Christmas present."

*DOOWEEDOOOWEEEEOOOO*

The mysterious entity had almost taken over the Doctor's body completely. In the meantime, the Doctor had almost forgotten about the lost soul currently inhabiting him.


	3. When New Information Comes To Light

When they landed (quite roughly, may I add) at the Powell Estate, with Rose still in a state of shock, the Doctor dashed outside to greet the inevitable Mickey Smith and Jaqueline Tyler. On the equally rough journey to their current destination, the newly regenerated Doctor had achieved in convincing Rose that he was, in fact, the Doctor and not some Zygon. Not that Rose would have used that word as she had never received the pleasure of meeting any. I think. Well, you never know.

Anyway, back to the point. The Doctor had managed to convince her that he was the real deal by reminding her of their first adventure together. That time in the basement. 'Run!' Him blowing up her job. Them both blowing up the lair beneath the London Eye. And finally, her agreeing to travel with him throughout all of time and space in his TARDIS. As far as she was concerned, that just so happened to be one of the best days of her life so far.

Back to the present and the Doctor promptly fainted. Great. Luckily for them, this new Doctor was light enough to be shifted inside and dumped unceremoniously onto Rose's bed.

*DWHP*

Rose was sitting with her mother and Mickey in the living room drinking tea, so there were no witnesses as to what happened next. The Doctor, still conked out on the bed, unknowingly released little wisps of some leftover regeneration energy from his mouth. This just so happened to contain fragments of a certain someone's soul. In fact, the only person that noticed this occurrence was the inhabitant himself.

Now, as he had some time to spare, and that he had no concept of time inside this stranger's head, he decided, 'Why not have a little snoop around?' Now, how to move?

*DWHP*

After slightly more time than he would ever admit, the former wizard had discovered that the Doctor's mind (obviously he wouldn't have called him that) was, essentially, a neural interface. Just think 'move' and off you go. Simple really! Anyway, after around an hour of researching this man's seemingly endless stream of knowledge, memories and mysteries (still with no sense of time whatsoever), Crouch found out some quite interesting things about this man, 'Doctor'. He learned his name or, at least, his nickname. His real name was hidden. He also learned that this amazing man was over nine hundred years old, and counting. How many horcruxes does one man need!

Back to the point, Barty discovered that many things were behind doors in the Doctor's head *cough*Rose*cough*, and there were many, many more things to come.

He then remembered earlier, before he started searching for information, when he felt a piece of his very soul just float away into nothingness. But we'll get to that later. As for now, back in reality, cake!


End file.
